


20 ways to annoy Gaara No Sabaku

by ghostxboii



Category: Naruto, Naruto Gaiden - Fandom, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Comedy, Gaara - Freeform, Humor, Parody, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: What the title says





	

1.)Put water in his gourd  
2.)Draw on eyebrows in his sleep  
3.)Pet him and call him a nice raccoon baby  
4.)Ask him if he has any more “sick tats”  
5.)Ask to borrow some eyeliner  
6.)Question his fashion choices  
7.)Ask him where his spiky hair went  
8.)“Do you wanna build a sandcastle?~”  
9.)Call him a ginger  
10.) Call him edgy or emo  
11.) Say he’s just an emo copy of Naruto  
12.) Ask to borrow some hair gel  
13.) Ask if Lee and him are gay for each other (They def are)   
14.) Call him a teddy bear  
15.) Give him a teddy bear  
16.) Ask him to dress in drag  
17.) Tell him something bad about his siblings  
18.) Tell him his siblings hate him  
19.) Put his hair in pigtails  
20.) Call him a yandere/tsundere/etc


End file.
